


Witness Protection Program

by Cocoa_N_Donuts



Series: Blackhill Week 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blackhill Week, Blackhill Week 2018, Day 6: AU day, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_N_Donuts/pseuds/Cocoa_N_Donuts
Summary: Natasha is a witness under the Witness Protection Program.Maria is a SWAT officer tasked to be her personal bodyguard. What could possibly go wrong?





	Witness Protection Program

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s to [Ms-archer17](http://ms-archer17.tumblr.com/), She Who Comes Up With the Best Ideas, Provider of Inspiration for this Fic, and the person who got me into Blackhill in the first place. Love you, bud bud bud bud buddio! <3 
> 
> Also, hi Kara. Long time no see. I hope you like what I did in this fic FOR YOU. Read more to find out. ;)
> 
> Also, to the others… I know, I know! I’m sorry this is so late! I had life happen-- a miscommunication brought forward deadlines to real-life commitments-- and then I decided to change everything that I’d already written for this day, and you get another monster with this fic. 
> 
> And THEN, my brain decide to devolve into useless, cottony fuzz that just wouldn’t focus on coming up with a cohesive, comprehensible piece of work due to maybe-it’s-a-figment-of-leftover-depression? Yeah, that’s me trying to keep track with everything happening in this giant. So I apologise for anything that doesn’t quite add up. I tried accessing the part of my brain that can provide clarity, but unfortunately, it’s as foggy as London in my cranium. Is London foggy now? I have no idea.

 

**_19 January 2018_ **

 

“Listen up, a request for SWAT’s expertise has been filed by the Witness Protection Program, and Beta Team has been fortunate enough to be selected for this honour.” Fury says to the team gathered in the room. 

 

The officers gathered in the briefing room groaned collectively. 

 

“Officer Coulson, as team leader, you will be spearheading the operation, I expect you to come up with a protection detail plan that includes at least three members of your team to be with the witness at all times of the operation..”

 

Coulson almost snorts, ‘What operation, sir? This is practically babysitting.”

 

Fury takes his time to stare at Coulson, as well as every single one of the officers gathered there, “That may be so, officers, but I still fully expect you to conduct yourselves as the SWAT officers that you are. The Witness Protection Program doesn’t often request for SWAT assistance, so do your jobs, and do it well, officers.”

 

Coulson sighs, but nods, “You know we do, Fury. You know we always do. But damn if this assignment is as boring as it sounds,”

 

“Sir,” Maria interjects for the first time, and her fellow teammates all turn to look at her, “If you don’t mind me asking, who did the witness piss off?” Maria asked. 

 

Fury turns to Maria, a grin stretching through his face almost menacingly, “Excellent question from an excellent officer, Hill.” He holds the silence, the attention of each officer in the room, then he lets the pin drop, “We’re guarding her against the Red Room.”

 

The SWAT officers almost all sit at attention as one. 

 

The mission brief has just begun.

 

* * *

 

 

**_22 January 2018_ **

 

The first time Maria Hill meets the witness, one Natasha Romanoff, Maria was almost blown away by the witness’ beauty, and of the startling epiphany of exactly how  _ gay _ Maria was. Her entire team was there for Coulson’s briefing of the witness, and all Maria could take note of was how red the witness’s hair was, and how her emerald eyes sparkled with untold wit and mischief.

 

Coulson does the introductions: He was Phil Coulson, team leader. Delilah Underhill, a brunette woman and Coulson’s deputy. Clint Barton, the sniper of the team. Archie Caldwell, the newest addition and baby of Beta team. Maria Hill, the tactical expert. And finally, Steve Rogers, the muscle and resident gentlemen of the team. 

 

“For the next two weeks, we will have an around-the-clock protective detail around you. Officer Underhill will be the officer to stay with you 24/7. She will be your escort at all times, and she will be required to sleep in the same room with you, just on standby in case anything happens at night. Accompanying her will be two other officers on duty. They will be constantly patrolling the apartment to ensure that nothing is out of the ordinary. We will all be taking shifts in pairs to ensure your safety. We are the only officers involved in this protective detail, so take a good look at these faces, because anyone else claiming to be part of the detail should be met with the utmost suspicion.” Coulson continues. 

 

“So… what you’re saying is that I’m essentially stuck within these four walls for the next two weeks, with only six people for company?” Romanoff asks. 

 

“Yes. We understand that our constant presence in your personal space may be frustrating, but our purpose here is to keep you safe and able to testify at the hearing two saturdays from now.” 

 

“And… Officer Underhill here will be the one sleeping with me and standing outside the washroom when I’m doing my various businesses?”

“Yes.” Coulson replied.

 

“Can I have… her instead?” Maria almost startles when she finds Romanoff’s eyes on her, a knowing glint in them that has Maria looking away and trying not to blush like a mere schoolgirl. 

 

Coulson blinks, and his eyes dart between the both of them. He manages to hold back a smirk before he defends Officer Underhill, “We assure you, Ms Romanoff, that Officer Underhill is the most senior officer, after me, within our ranks, and is more than qualified to be the stationed officer here.”

 

“Oh, no offence to Officer Underhill’s credentials and professionalism. I have no doubt about Agent Underhill’s capabilities, but… how should I put it?  I just...  _ really _ want to know Officer  _ Hill _ better,” Romanoff voice dips an octave, the huskiness and corresponding sex appeal spiking along with the flutter in Maria’s belly, “Especially if we’re going to be  _ sleeping  _ together for the next two weeks.”

 

Clint and Archie (Caldwell) snort, trying to pass it off as a coughing fit. 

 

Maria just chokes on her embarrassment. 

 

Coulson’s eyes barely conceal amusement, before he consults with Underhill briefly. Finally, he turns to all gathered, “Normally, we would not allow for the witness to select their assigned officer. However, taking your comfort into account, we will allow for Officer Maria Hill to be your main handling officer.” 

 

Romanoff’s answering smile was almost blinding, “Great! One last question. Can I leave the house to get groceries?”

 

“Unfortunately, Ms Romanoff, you are a level red witness, meaning that you are not to leave the safehouse under any circumstance. Our officers will ensure that your every need is taken care of.” Coulson answers. 

 

Romanoff’s grin was downright wicked, “Excellent.” 

 

God, Maria was not going to survive these two weeks, was she? 

 

* * *

 

 

**_28 January 2018_ **

 

The answer was no. Maria was not going to survive at all. 

 

Sure, the safehouse was nice enough, all marble flooring, tasteful wallpapers, and elegant, bulletproof glass. 

 

However, Beta team’s charge was downright evil. She took every single opportunity to mess with the officers when she could.

 

When Romanoff first learned of Steve’s old-fashioned, gentlemanly tendencies, she took to walking around the safehouse in a bra and shorts when he was on duty. Then she would laugh when Steve turned beet red, and averted his eyes politely, volunteering to make patrols around the apartment. 

 

Romanoff noticed Archie (Caldwell) watching her intently when she was playing the video games, and she slyly left another controller out on the table, watching Archie (Caldwell) get torn between duty and her favourite video games.  

 

Barton, Underhill, and Coulson; she made run errands daily to buy her every want: chips, hummus, drinks, snacks and food of every imaginable type. 

 

And Maria? Maria was almost being tortured mercilessly every minute of every day. Apparently, the woman couldn’t sleep unless she was naked, and Maria had to keep sentry till 0300 hours in the morning each day, just scanning the room and keeping an eye on her naked charge. Romanoff was not shy of baring her body-- at all. And, Maria conceded, with that body? Romanoff should be  _ proud. _

 

Romanoff would insist on Maria engaging in every activity that she was involved in-- save for using the washroom. When they were watching television, or playing video games, Romanoff would place her legs on Maria’s lap while she wiggled them, shouting for Maria to get her head in the game. Maria was too busy keeping a watch to pay proper attention to the game at hand. 

 

When they ate? Romanoff insisted on feeding Maria her own food, and sharing the SWAT officer’s drinks. 

 

It was beyond annoying, and frankly, her mischief was even affecting their ability to keep her safe.

 

Yet, Romanoff was surprisingly considerate. She gave Steve massages whenever the musclehead had pushed himself too far in the gym. 

 

She gave Archie (Caldwell) the controller whenever it wasn’t her turn to be patrolling. They would play together, giving Maria the chance she needs to keep a look out for anything that might endanger Romanoff. Then she would give the baby agent life advice as they played. (Something about always being prepared with Kleenex).  

 

After finding out that Maria had been sleeping at 0300 hours each night, Romanoff would stay in bed even after she woke, just so Maria could get more shuteye. She insisted that Maria ate when she did, so she wouldn’t miss meals because she was engrossed in her work.

 

The snacks that she had the different officers scuttling about in an attempt to sate all her desires, she shared with all of them. 

 

It was… sweet, in her surprisingly charming way, and Maria felt ever more drawn to the beautiful woman who had caught her eye. 

 

The week had passed without much incident.

 

On the night before the second week began, they were settling in their nightly routine before bed. Romanoff removed her clothes as Maria respectfully averted her eyes, and climbed into her bed. Maria sat in a chair right beside the window, where she could glance out onto the street, and at both Maria’s and Romanoff’s bed. 

 

“Hey, Officer Hill?” Romanoff asked while turning the lights down, breaking the silence that plagued them whenever they were alone together for the first time.

 

“Yes, Ms Romanoff?”

 

“Do you have something against me?”

 

Maria’s eyebrows furrowed, and she focused her gaze on Romanoff, replying, “No. You are a witness under my protection. And I fully intend to fulfill my duty to protect you. I don’t have anything against you. Why do you ask?”

 

“Well, despite spending the most time with you, you’re the officer I know the least.” A small, wry smile twists the woman’s lips. “And you’re the only one still calling me by my last name. I thought I might have offended you,” Romanoff then mutters under her breath, so softly that Maria was sure that it was not meant for her ears, “...and I  _ definitely _ don’t want that.”

 

Maria frowns for a moment in the dim light, thinking of how best to put her point across, “I haven’t called you by anything apart from your last name because you haven’t told me to address you otherwise, and I didn’t want to assume that I could call you anything more… familiar. And well, I’m definitely a little uncomfortable with all the contact you make with me when others are around, but…” Maria pauses, debating with herself,  “I definitely want to know you better. Off work.”

 

Romanoff’s teeth gleams in lamp’s soft light as she smiles with teeth for the first time since Maria had met her, “You want to know more about me?”

 

Romanoff’s smile took Maria’s breath away. 

 

Maria was glad that the room was dark enough to partially hide her blush when she replied, “...Yes.”

 

The air hummed with new revelations, and a shy, pleased glee from both parties in the room. 

 

“Officer Hill, please call me Natasha,”

 

“Alright, Natasha. Then please, call me Maria.”

 

They smiled at one another, holding each other’s gaze until Natasha turns to pull the covers over herself for the first time. 

 

* * *

 

**_29 January 2018_ **

 

The next day, Maria awoke to smiling green eyes staring at her from the bed directly opposite her, Natasha swaddled deep within her duvet.

 

“Good morning,  _ Maria _ .” Natasha greeted, her morning voice even huskier than normal and Maria felt some familiar butterflies stirring in her abdomen.

 

“Good morning, Natasha.” Maria returns, and Maria sees Natasha’s face light up with _delight._

 

She couldn’t help returning a big, sappy grin of her own, even as she cursed herself. 

 

“I’ll go make breakfast.” Natasha says.

 

“I’ll take a shower first,” Maria mentions. 

 

Maria finishes her shower to a big english breakfast with heart- shaped toast waiting for her, along with- of course- a Barton with wiggly eyebrows and a shit-eating grin. 

 

She punches him on the arm, muttering an “asshole”, as she begins eating her breakfast, looking out the window for a quick scan of the street below. 

 

She spots a loitering man in black jacket and jeans on the opposite side of the street, leaning casually on a lamp post but occasionally throwing the safehouse a glance. A white van comes careening down the street, stopping right in front of him, and four men come pouring out of it-- with guns. 

 

Maria throws herself under the window, using her smartphone’s camera to continue keeping an eye on the men below. 

 

The initial man that Maria had spotted was pointing to the safehouse, and the men begin making their way to the apartment building.

 

Maria sets her breakfast aside, draws and cocks her gun.

 

“Barton, Underhill, we are expecting company. Four bogeys with submachine guns. Barton, call for backup. Underhill, if you’d ready the safe room, I’ll get the witness.” 

 

They shot into action, Maria knocking urgently on the washroom door, “Natasha. I’m coming in. We’re expecting company.”

 

She opens the door, and is greeted by a very naked, very wet, Natasha, freshly out of the shower, mouth still open in shock at Maria’s entrance..

 

Maria would like to take the time to gawk, but they were running out of time.  She holds Natasha’s clothes out for her to wear, helping her charge get dressed in record time. 

 

Once her charge was decent, she immediately shoved her out of the washroom and into the dining area, where an open doorway was open where an empty wall once was. 

 

The safe room was soundproofed with white padded walls. It was a squarish room, with the left side of the room covered in monitors that showed each room in the apartment from different angles, and on the right, an arsenal of weapons, supplies, and ammunition.

 

Underhill was already typing commands into the monitors and bringing cameras around the house into life. Maria ushers Natasha into the room, shuts the safe room door behind her, just as she hears the lock on the front door being picked. 

 

Barton was picking a bulletproof vest of the wall and tossing it to Maria, along with a fully loaded semi-automatic rifle. Then he turned his attention to arming himself and Underhill, still working on the controls. 

 

Then they turned to look at the wall of monitors, watching their assailants scale the apartment, searching round for their quarry. Maria watches as the assailants enter their bedroom, do a quick scan of it and the wardrobe, then left the room as quickly as they entered. The grunts were sloppy. Very sloppy. 

 

There was a slight tug on Maria’s sleeve, and Maria turns to find Natasha pulling on her jacket’s sleeve, huddling close Maria, hair still wet from her bath, and looking rather shaken. 

 

Maria smiles reassuringly at her charge, placing a steadying hand on the small of Natasha’s back, rubbing small circles of reassurance with her thumb.

 

“Maria… I’m a little cold.” Natasha admits in a tiny whisper. 

 

Maria disengages, considering her options, then she shrugs out of her light jacket, and pulls it over Natasha, who looks even smaller and more adorable in Maria’s jacket. Glancing at the wall of weapons, Maria spots a bulletproof vest, and pulls it onto Natasha as well. 

 

“Well, better bundle up then.”

 

Natasha looks tiny and  practically indignant in her jacket and bulletproof vest, and Maria has to stop herself from laughing. 

 

“Well, if you two lovebirds are done flirting with each other, our friends are leaving the party.” Underhill’s voice snapped the two of them out of their bubble. She turns to the both of them, and her tone softens just a smidge, “Who knew hardass Hill just needed a tiny witness to pull down her walls?” 

 

Blushing slightly, Maria gives a cursory glance to the monitor, ascertaining Underhill’s words for the truth. 

 

Underhill then begins suiting up into a full tactical suit, “It seems that they’ve cleared out fully, I’ll do a sweep to see if they’ve left anything undesirable. Keep the safe room door shut until I give the all-clear. Shut the door behind me.” She fits a comms piece into her ear, and Barton does the same. They linked up to the same channel, testing the connection, before Underhill opens a crack on the safe room door. 

 

“Yes ma’am,” Both Barton and Maria answer. 

 

The reason why the thugs were leaving was clear; the moment the safe room door opens, the sound of police sirens could be heard. 

 

Underhill slinks out, hunched over her gun, moving smoothly through the apartment. She was thorough, checking even the most minute detail like the dressing table in the bedroom, the bedside tables, and even under the beds. She was everything that the thugs weren’t, until…

 

“Apartment clear,” Underhill declares, “Keep the witness in the safe room until we can sweep the building.” 

 

And so they did. Their backup arrives just a moment after Underhill finishes the sweep, and, from their position in the safe room, they could see Underhill barking out orders, while the officers moved out of the apartment, presumably to sweep the building. 

 

Coulson then entered the safehouse, and after conferring with Underhill, she gave the all-clear for Natasha to leave the safe room.  

 

“All-clear on the building. You may bring the witness out.”

 

Barton and Maria flank Natasha as they move out. 

 

* * *

 

**_31 January 2018_ **

 

Since that incident, security was doubled. There were now six officers in the apartment at any given time, and another six constantly patrolled the building. Everything appeared to be calm, under control. Yet, something still felt off to Maria. There were just too many factors that made alarm bells ring in her head. 

 

The Red Room was a drug cartel with members for days, infamous for offing traitors and members that were a liability. Why did they only send four grunts to storm the safehouse? Their attempt almost seemed… Half-hearted.  There were obvious signs that the apartment was recently, quickly vacated, the washroom still steamy after a warm bath, breakfasts left half eaten. Yet, they had made no move to chase their quarry at all. Instead of coming at night, when they would be less visible, they chose to storm the apartment in the middle of the day. It had almost seemed as if their main objective was just to be  _ seen _ . 

 

It seemed… it seemed like a distraction. 

 

But for what? 

 

The distraction only served to bring more Witness Protection officers to the scene, adding only more protection. There were now twelve officers on duty to protect the witness. It was almost as if the Red Room wanted the additional people on board...

 

Maria freezes in the middle of brushing her teeth while preparing for bed.  

 

That could mean that the additional personnel were all Red Room-- unlikely, they would have made their move by now if that was the case. 

 

Or there was a mole who was about to make a move. 

 

It would be the perfect guise. Have all officers looking for external threats-- while the mole worked to bring the witness down from within, all with the cover of new, additional people to deflect suspicion from themself. 

 

_ So… who is it?  _ Maria finishes washing up, wiping her face down with a towel, then she enters the room with Natasha, nodding at Archie (Caldwell), who was guarding Natasha in Maria’s brief jaunt to the washroom. Archie (Caldwell) smiles at Maria, before leaving the room.  

 

Natasha was already in her bed, looking at something on her phone and laughing. 

 

“Maria! Come look at these stupid cats!” Natasha calls when she sees Maria enter the room. She scoots over onto one side of the single bed, and Maria cautiously slides into the bed. 

 

Natasha points her phone towards Maria, a lingering laugh still on her mouth.

 

Instead of kittens, Maria finds the following message on the phone:  _ The room is bugged. Hidden cameras, perhaps mics on the dressing and bedside table. Laugh. We’re being monitored. _

 

Maria’s ironic chuckle was genuine. “Yeah, I bet Archie (Caldwell) would love this. She loves cats, doesn’t she?”

 

Natasha blinks at her, mouth slightly agape, but she continues,” Yeah, Clint would love it, too.” 

 

“So would Phil.”

 

“I’m surprised that Steve wasn’t the one who posted this on the internet.”

 

They both paused, before…

 

“Yeah, I don’t think Underhill will like this very much, though.”

 

“No, Underhill’s not a cat person, is she?” 

They both laugh to lighten the tone that the conversation had taken. Yes, Underhill was the only one who had been in the bedroom alone, “sweeping” the area. Maria remembered watching her from the monitors as Underhill had examined both the dressing and bedside table herself. 

 

“Well, it’s getting late. Grab some sleep, Nat.” Maria said, making her way out of Natasha’s bed, but Natasha pulls on Maria’s arm, preventing her from getting out of the bed.

 

“Say that again,” Natasha pleaded.  

 

Maria blinks once, confused, “It’s getting late? Grab some sleep?” Maria questioned. 

 

“No…That last word you said.” Natasha whined. 

 

Maria chuckles lowly, “Good night, Nat.” 

 

Natasha beams at her, “Good night, Maria.” and releases Maria, who rests onto the chair that provides Maria with a good vantage point of both the street below, and of the two beds as she keeps watch, fiddling with her phone a little now and then.

 

Like clockwork, Maria falls into bed at 0300 hours. 

 

Come 0500 hours, Maria jolts upright at the faint sounds of a scuffle coming from outside the bedroom. 

 

Creeping out of bed, Maria grabs her glock under her pillow, and gently shakes Natasha awake. 

 

Natasha blinks blearily at her, and it would have been the most adorable sight Maria had seen, but Maria presses a finger gently to her lips, “Shh. Follow me.”

 

Maria grabs a dressing robe by the side of Natasha’s bed, specially readied for situations like these. 

 

There was a call from Steve outside, “It’s the Red Room! Engage evacuation protocol 8942!” 

 

Evacuation protocol 8942: The handler was to lead the witness to the fire escape route, down to the transport on standby, and transport the witness to the nearest safe house. 

 

“Already on it, Steve.” Maria said lowly. She gives Natasha closer instructions, then cocks her gun and opens the door just a slit.

 

She peeks out just in time to see Steve get tossed over a sofa, and a masked person in black stalking towards her, gun in hand. The figure aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger, and Maria just managed to slam the door shut and lock it. 

 

So. Time for a change of plans.

 

She then pulls the dressing table in front of the door to buy sometime, making sure to inconspicuously cover the pinhole camera with a towel “accidentally”. She then moved to haul the bedside table and chair in front of the dressing table, hopefully disabling all bugs in the room. 

 

Maria pulls her phone out and hits the emergency backup button. 

 

Then she shuts the window, pulls the shades across it, and pushes her charge into a corner, standing protectively over her as she curls into a little ball.

 

The room was bathed in silence, Maria tensed and ready, gun at slightly below eye level, eyes scanning the room and ready to shoot at any given notice. 

 

The window crashes open with an almighty crash to Maria’s right, and Maria releases a stream of bullets into the figure-- who was apparently protected by a bulletproof vest. 

 

The figure gets to their feet and charges Maria in one action, kicking Maria’s gun out of her hand almost effortlessly. 

 

Maria barely has time to curse herself for having such a weak hold on the gun, before the figure unleashes a roundhouse kick to Maria’s face. 

 

Maria returns the blow with an elbow to the assailant’s face, following up fast with a punch to the solar plexis and a kick to the shin. In this position, backed up against a wall with the assailant right in front of her, Maria needs to buy space. 

 

So she pushes back, rapidly going for the assailant’s temples, throat, collarbones, and knees.

 

She manages to get the assailant to give a few steps, but Maria prays that back up will be coming as soon as they can, because give her a gun and she can bring down a whole building full of hostiles, but unarmed combat? She was sitting duck as compared to the other officers in her team. 

 

Maria slaps her palms on the masked figure’s ears, hoping to disorient, and she grabs the mask, pulling it off the assailant’s head.

 

A beat. Shocked silence, and Underhill stares back at Maria. 

 

Underhill grins, “Just the person I was looking for,” 

 

Maria frowns in confusion, “Aren’t you after Natasha?”

 

“Oh, my dear, I definitely  _ am. _ ”

 

Underhill sweeps Maria’s feet from under her, and with a roll of her hips and shoulders, smacks her fist into Maria’s collarbone. 

 

Maria hears the crack as her collarbone snaps, then she  _ feels  _ it,, the sickening fire that radiates from her right shoulder.

 

She groan in pain, not willing to give Underhill any satisfaction.

 

Then she turns to face the still cowering ball in the corner, “Oh, come on, Natalia. Stop grovelling on the ground. I’m sure my husband had taught you better than that.  Don’t you want to say hi to your sister-in-law?”

 

The pieces now fit into place. Delilah Underhill was Dottie Underwood, the ever elusive widow of  Vindiktor Romanova, the former head and founder of the Red Room. Vindiktor. the Black Scorpion, had died when a raid was conducted on the Red Room had been conducted last month, leaving behind his Black Widow.  

 

“Dottie Underwood…” Maria gasps through the pain, “You’re the Black Widow!” 

 

So Natasha? Natasha was Natalia Romanova, the younger sister of Vindiktor Romanova.

 

Dottie yanks Maria up by her injured arm, “You’ve always been the clever one, Hill. Don’t look so surprised.” Dottie presses Maria’s back to her front, forearm against Maria’s throat, “You guessed I was the spy. I’m just surprised you didn’t call for backup sooner. That was why I decided to strike tonight. And it’s so perfect that Natalia volunteered you to be her personal handler.”

 

Dottie pulls a gun from the belt at her waist, clicks it, and holds it to Maria’s temple. 

 

“Come on, Natalia. Stop acting like the pathetic fool you are on the ground. Unless you want me to kill your girlfriend. Stand up and face me. So you can watch your love die in front of you like  _ I _ did… because of your betrayal!” The Black Widow shoots her in her foot. 

 

_ Fuck pride, _ Maria thinks as she screams in pain.

 

The figure on the ground stops quaking, and a brown eye peeks out of the space between the figure’s arm and shoulder. 

 

Archie (Caldwell) shoots to her full height, glock in hand, and takes a shot at Dottie’s arm. The bullet goes clean through the Black Widow’s arm, and Underwood releases Maria, who immediately stumbles out of the way.

 

“Ar--Archie (Caldwell)?” Underwood utters, clutching her arm in pain, glancing between the two SWAT officers. “Where’s Natalia?”

 

Maria moves towards Archie (Caldwell), whose arm was still outstretched, loaded gun aiming right at Underwood’s head. 

 

“I did call for backup, Underwood. You just didn’t know it.” Maria says. “Archie (Caldwell) came in at 0315 hours, after her shift had ended officially. She may be the baby of the team, but she’s also the best sniper besides Barton.” 

 

“We all know of your plan, Underwood,” Archie (Caldwell) says, and the rest of the SWAT team rappels into the room through the open window, “We just needed your confession.”

 

Underwood’s eye were seething with hatred, still scanning the room for Natasha, unfazed by all the guns pointed at her. 

 

“Guess whose trial Natasha will be attending tomorrow, Underwood?” Coulson’s voice came from under a mask. “Now put your hands on your head, and get on your knees.”

 

Dottie Underwood did as she was told, but unbeknownst to them all, there was a gun right next to her right arm-- her good arm.

 

Maria’s eyes go wide when she sees Natasha spring out from underneath her hiding spot under the bed, and she lunges between two SWAT officers, towards Underwood. She spins on her arms to build enough momentum for a mighty kick to Underwood’s chest that has the Black Widow skidding a few feet back. Natasha then picks up the gun, checks it with a practiced precision worthy of SWAT, and points it to Underwood. 

 

Natasha had moved faster than Maria had ever seen anyone move, and Maria was unaware that her mouth was even open until Natasha’s gaze found hers. 

 

Maria sees the harsh intensity in those eyes morph into worried concern, and Natasha is by her side even as a few SWAT officers move in to secure Underwood. 

 

“Oh my God, Maria…” Natasha breathes, and checks Maria over.

 

“Have you ever  _ needed _ our protection?” Maria asks.

 

“Nope. My brother had trained me from young. We were orphans who had to fight for survival, and we were close… up to the point where he started selling drugs. That was when I distanced myself away from him. This witness protection program thing was all Fury’s plan to apprehend Dottie. He said it was my entrance test into SWAT. I knew she was after me, but I didn’t know who she was. Now stop talking and let me baby you, Maria Hill.” Natasha explains.

 

“Oh my goodness you lovebirds. Get some medical and then a room. Your lesbian u-hauling tendencies are showing. You’ve barely known each other for a week and a half, and now it’s come to babying one another?” Clint fake-gags. 

 

‘Then fucking call me medical, Clint. I have a broken collarbone and a bullet just went through my foot. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m bleeding all over the fucking marble, asshole.” Maria groans out.

 

“Wow…. Hardass Hill swearing up a storm. I could get used to this. But seriously, Clint, call an ambulance.” Natasha says with a slight smile. 

 

“Medical is already on their way,” Coulson interjects, “Hang in there, Hill.”

 

Maria only shuts her eyes, trying to compartmentalise the pain.

 

When she opened it next, entertained, sparkling emeralds were already looking at her. “So, officer, now that you’re off duty… Do you want to get to know each other better?”

 

Maria smirks.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes while writing: Maria totally forgot the Underhill was supposed to be the deputy team leader and just ordered her around during the distraction. I mean, come on. That’s Hill for ya. And Underhill is…. under Hill. *ba dum tss* Also, Natasha definitely wasn’t cold in the safe room. She wanted a hug from Maria, but Maria is a gentlewoman, okay?
> 
> Natasha cut ties with her brother because their parents died of an overdose. And he has the gall to do that to other people? Nat was NOT having it. She was also the one who called the cops on him, but that is a story for another time. 
> 
> Also, shhhhh, I know that trials take so much longer to prepare, but just go with the flow. Cause I can’t think of anything else, okay? Spare me. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this! Not my best work, I know. If you want to yell at me, you can do so at my [tumblr](http://cocoa-n-donuts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
